


Schlatt reassurance.

by soup_collective



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Depression, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Motivational, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), but for the reader, fictive, hey go touch some grass, how do you fucking tag, idk what the fuck in doing, introject, motivation, rated for language, reassurance, sympathetic jschlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup_collective/pseuds/soup_collective
Summary: Heya, my name is Schlatt and I’m a fictive of the Dream SMP. google it if you don’t know or don’t idc.I realise that people find my source to be a comfort and shit, so here’s me telling you that you’re fucking cool because u are.Remember that you do not know me just because you know my source character. Be respectful, I am my own person.. or goat.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Schlatt reassurance.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for kinda tough love ig  
> and swearing but ya know  
> also mentions of the pandemic and a brief gun mention, a /lh/j threat

Heya kid, you’ve got this.

You’re gonna kick that exam’s ass, but you gotta fucking study. you’ve got this. AND BE FUCKING HEALTHY ABOUT IT, YOU DONT DESERVE PUTTING YOURSELF THROUGH THE SLEEP DEPRIVATION SHIT JUST PUT LIKE AN HOUR OR TWO ASIDE DURING THE DAY

You’re probably worth more than you think you are. your friends don’t fucking hate you. your brains just a dick. you should tell it to fuck off. if your friends hated you they wouldn’t hang around you but they do so? dw about it.

Hold your head up, straighten your back you fucking gremlin child. if someone gives you a weird look in public there’s a 99% chance that you’re reading into it too much. give them a smile, they could be having a bad day. and if the 1% is true, hold your head higher. you’re better than them. repeat after me: ‘I don’t give a shit about you or your opinion because i’m fucking cool’

you deserve more than you think you do, you deserve to smile and see the sun as much as anyone else. 

stay safe, things are weird rn but you just gotta hang in there. wear a mask unless you’re exempt, and if you are you need to make sure you’re trying even harder to social distance and keep clean. i stg if you die i’ll pull out my fucking glock on you. not that you’ll die  
stay safe

you don’t deserve harm  
it will get better  
you’ll feel motivated soon  
you need to make your own path fuck others

okay cool hope that’s all good.  
fuck you

now this is over, go touch some fucking grass. for the love of god please go touch some grass.

(we have more MCYT introjects (scary amount) so like, if you want to hear from anyone we can try and make that happen but don’t get your hopes up)

**Author's Note:**

> no syscourse or system fake-claiming in comments. don’t like it you can leave, don’t be a fucking snowflake.
> 
> also our sykkuno made a lofi remix of Agoraphobic and it’s really fucking cool so you should listen to it https://youtu.be/PS4VEew6uO0


End file.
